Heavy Hitter
by GallyandBlack
Summary: Tatara once told him that love has an odd way of showing itself. Yata was pretty sure a black eye wasn't what he was talking about. (Yata/OC)


**Alright so this is my first crack at a K fanfic and I have no idea how it's going to turn out. I have two Mikoto/OC stories I'm working on and am going to publish soon but I wanted to get this out there first. It was kind of strange writing about Yata, but I think that this OC is perfectly suited for him. I tried my best not to make it too Mary Sue-ish so with any luck this won't turn out half bad. Well, enjoy!**

"Alright, you know what to do. Go in there and kill 'er."

Sora nodded, hitting her gloves together a few times as she eyed the brunette in the opposite corner. She was tall, and she knew from her stats that she was a lefty, not exactly her favorite.

"Oh and Sora."

"What?"

"Good luck."

She paused and cast the black haired boy a look over her shoulder.

"Fuck you Nagataka."

He threw his head back and laughed, pushing her in as the bell sounded. Sora could feel the adrenaline start pumping through her, making her feet tingle and her arms to break out in goose bumps. This was it; this was what she _lived for._

As the first punch was thrown at her, the entire crowd watched as a grin came to her face. They knew was already over for the other competitor.

* * *

"How much did you make?"

Sora looked up from counting the bills to give him a glare, "I'd know if you'd shut your trap for once Taka."

He rolled his eyes at her but leaned back on the legs of his chair obediently. She recounted the money again just to be sure before a small smile came to her face, "105,00 yen."

He whistled, tipping forward and causing his chair to slam into the ground loudly, "Well if that's not a good night then I don't know what is."

"Yeah it is."

He looked at the dirty blond for a minute as silence took over the room before standing abruptly, "Well I think we should go celebrate!"

"You always wanna celebrate Taka-kun," she rolled her eyes, but eagerness still shone brightly in the bright baby blue orbs.

"Well tonight I mean it, we should celebrate your incredible earnings by drinking it all away!"

She laughed at him, shaking her head as she stood. She stretched her arms above her head, flinching slightly as pain shot up from her battered midriff. She walked over to the dirty mirror in the corner and looked closely at her face. A bruise was already starting to form around her left eye, and her lower lip had been split open by a strong left hook. The bruise would be purple by morning and the swelling on her lip wasn't going to go away for a few days.

"Damn south paw," she growled, wincing when she touched her eye.

"If you get drunk now, you won't feel it for at least another eight hours," Nagataka called from where he was zipping up the duffel bag she'd brought.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming."

She pushed open the door of the locker room they'd been in and they walked down the cement hallway in silence, the roar of the crowd still audible even when they reached the exit on the opposite side of the building. When they got outside they were hit by a wave of cool air, and she sighed as it helped sooth the growing ache all over her body.

They took a left out onto the dark sidewalk, shoulders brushing as they hurried along.

"Did Yamaguchi tell you when you could fight again?" Taka sidestepped around a puddle, but sidled up close to the girl again a stride later.

"On Tuesday he said there are two matches I could do."

"I swear you're the only person I know good enough to be offered two fights in one night."

She smirked, throwing a lazy punch at his head which he caught easily with a laugh, "Of course I'm that good, I'm Ono Sora."

He snorted at her haughty tone and pushed her hand back down, "Yes, and I'm Fujiwara Nagataka and I think you're a cocky bitch."

"Shut up."

The two lapsed into silence again as they continued down the streets, each block getting more crowded than the next. They eventually stopped at a dingy looking bar with the name "Jun's" illuminated in white fluorescents. As soon as the door opened they were hit with a wave of loud laughter, louder music, and the overpowering smell of alcohol.

"And if it isn't our little fighter!"

Both turned at the call and saw the bartender and owner grinning at them from across the bar along with a small crowd of regulars who whooped when they saw them, "That's one hell of a shiner you've got there. At least tell me you won?"

Sora smirked as she slid into one of the old seats, "Of course I did."

They cheered loudly again and Jun declared that the first round was on the house, much to Taka's excitement.

Sora caught the beer slid to her and lifted it in the air as they all cheered, tipping her head back to take a long sip. She had never been a particularly big fan of beer, wasn't strong enough in her opinion, but free booze were free booze and she wasn't about to complain. She took another two large gulps before she felt a warn fuzziness start to tingle in the back of her throat and she let the glass fall away from her lips.

She was distracted by the sound of loud shouting on the other side of the bar and she leaned back in her seat to see around the people surrounding her and saw a group of men all gathered together talking and yelling loudly.

"Who are the newbies?" she asked, leaning back forward on the barstool again.

"Some street gang, wondered in about an hour ago and been makin' a fucking lot of noise ever since," grunted one of the man next to her.

"What was that?!"

They all looked to see a hazel headed boy glaring at them.

"I said you're loud and god damn obnoxious!" yelled back the older man, turning away and grumbling into his mug. Sora watched him in amusement but that amusement quickly turned to surprise when he was suddenly ripped off his stool.

"What the fuck did you just say about us?" growled the beanie-wearing boy, pulled the man closer by his collar.

"Yo, dude, just chill the fuck out will ya'?"

Yata stopped glaring at the piece of shit in front of him to say something to whatever dick had decided to get involved but froze when he met a pair of sky blue eyes starring bored back at him.

"It's not worth it to start a fight now, no one's even drunk yet," she muttered as she raised her mug to her lips, and the men around her all chuckled. Yata growled and stepped closer to her, momentarily forgetting his usually nervousness around those of the fairer sex. He had a suspicion it was the alcohol coursing through his veins but he didn't stop to think about that possibility.

"Are you saying you want to fight?"

"Hey man just back off-"

He shoved back a guy with ink black hair, causing him to stumble back into the floor. What he never expected though was the right hook that then came out of no where and nailed him in the eye. His ears rang at the hit and he grabbed the bar to stop himself from flying back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The blond haired girl was about to lung at him again when two of the people around her grabbed her and yanked her back. Yata felt hands on his shoulder, steadying him as someone else stepped in between.

"Hey now, I'm sure we can figure this out," Tatara tried to smooth over the situation as Kamamoto held his partner.

"Fuck that, and fuck him!" she cried, pulling hard against the large men restraining her.

"Crazy woman," Yata yelled as he finally stood up straight.

"What did you just say?"

"_What did you just say?" Yata hit the other boy in the chest, making him stumble back into his two friends._

"_I said she's a freak!"_

_Yata flinched when he heard a sniffle behind him and glanced at the younger girl crumbled on the ground before glaring at the group of boys again._

"_You should never hit a girl, it's just wrong!"_

"_Oh yeah, what are you, her boyfriend or something?"_

_Yata felt himself blush to his toes as they taunted him. Finally he roared and lunged at them. The small girl watched in awe as the older boy took down the three bullies in a matter of minutes, each scampering away with their tails between their legs when he was finished._

"_You were amazing sempai!"_

_Yata rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing, as he looked away from the girl one year his junior, "It was nothing really."_

"_What's your name?" she asked, bouncing over to him, bright blue eyes shining._

"_Um, Yata Misaki…"_

"_That's so cool! My name is Ono-"_

"Sora calm down!"

Everyone stopped at the authoritative voice, and Nagataka pushed himself to his feet to clamp a firm hand on Sora's shoulder. Yata had frozen and was looking at the girl as if she'd suddenly sprouted a second head while she glared fiercely at him.

"You've got too much riding on your health right now to risk it in a bar fight."

Her eyes flashed as reality hit her like a freight train. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. She turned back to the trio and for the first time they noticed the battered condition of her face.

"Hey, are you-" Tatara reached for her cheek but she jerked back when his hand got close.

"The fuck? Don't touch me!"

"Sora!"

Taka pushed her back behind him, standing in front of the blond to regard the soft spoken man, "Sorry man, no hard feelings alright?" He stuck his hand out and Tatara looked at it for a second before grasping it with his own, "Yeah, no hard feelings."

"Che."

They all watched as the only girl in the vicinity stormed out, leaving with a slam of the door. Worry clouded the black haired boy's eyes and he looked back at them as he turned to leave, "If you wanna see just who you pissed off, come to Clash Tuesday at 8. Don't be late!"

And then he was off, running out the door after his female companion.

"Isn't Clash an underground fight club?" Kamamoto asked.

"That would explain how a girl managed to deck Yata," Chitose snickered as he came to stand by them.

But to his surprise the younger boy didn't rise to the taunt, instead his eyes stayed locked on the door and his mouth remained clamped shut.

Outside, Sora was walking quickly down the street away from the bar and the damn brown haired puck in it.

"Sora!"

She ignored Taka as he ran up to her, glaring when he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"What the fuck was that?"

Her eyes widened at his furious tone, but it quickly melted into anger as she shoved him off.

"Are you kidding? The ass went after you! I was _defending_ you!"

Her chest heaved as she glared at her best friend through clouded eyes. Taka stopped and regarded her closely. Finally he sighed, eyes softening, and stepped up to her, wrapped an arm around her neck, "There's a state store two blocks over; still up to getting trashed?"

He felt her relax under him and he smiled when she gave an excited 'Yes'. He chuckled as they started off again.

They were quiet as they passed through the streets, eventually ducking into a dingy looking store a few blocks later. Sora immediately went for the stronger selections while Taka strolled over to the beer section. He perused the glass case lazily before deciding on a six-pack and turning to search for Sora.

He found her debating between a whiskey and rum, plucking the sweeter liquor from her hand and placing it back on the shelf.

"Sweet booze give you worse hangovers and you have training tomorrow morning."

She grumbled something under her breath but relented nonetheless, walking with him to the counter. While they waited for the old cashier to finish ringing them up, Taka propped his hip against the counted and looked at her. He crossed his arms loosely across his chest and cocked his head to the side, almost cringing when the harsh lighting made the bruise around her eye turn a sickly purple-green color.

"I told those guys about your next match."

She didn't look up from the selection of candy she'd been perusing but he saw a brow cock up, "Oh?"

He nodded even though she wasn't looking, the Kit-Kat bar seemed much more interesting to her, taking the bag the cashier offered him, "Told them if they wanted to see who they pissed off they should show up."

She smirked as they left the store, shoving her hands in her pockets and tipping her head up. Her chin length bob slipping back from her cheeks and in the pale fluorescents of the store lights Taka watched as shadows danced wildly across her face, "Well I guess I'll just have to put on a good show then."


End file.
